


Our Journey

by Gandr



Series: Y'shOda [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Female Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Female Protagonist, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Gen, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 4.0: Stormblood Spoilers, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandr/pseuds/Gandr
Summary: This is a collection of short stories featuring Oda Claudius, my Warrior of Light and Y'shtola Rhul from Final Fantasy XIV.
Relationships: Y'shtola Rhul & Original Character(s), Y'shtola Rhul & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Y'shtola Rhul/Original Character(s), Y'shtola Rhul/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Y'shOda [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144826
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Respite

No one deserves a rest more than the Warrior of Light. So when she quietly departed Idyllshire once the dust had settled following the Alexander and Illuminati fiasco, none thought anything of it.

Some time later…...

The lock clicked quietly, and the door to #66 in the 1st wing of the Topmast Apartments quietly opened. The overhead lights in the room were off, the apartment illuminated by the soft blue lights cast by the aquariums filled with tropical fish that Oda kept.

“She must already be asleep.” Y’shtola’s voice spoke softly to herself. She had unfortunately been required to delay her arrival to apprise Master Matoya of the victory over Alexander and the circumstances of its eventual fade back into aether.

Glancing over, she smiled softly, watching as the outline of her beloved’s body curled up on her plush bed, her sides rising and falling softly with each breath, her aether calm. Even though it was common knowledge among the Scions that after particularly taxing ordeals Oda could likely sleep through another Calamity, she was still careful about making as little noise as possible as she lifted the lid to the icebox in the corner. Placing the bag of groceries she had purchased for her Dearest into the box, she found herself leaning back in the round armchair in the corner.

A suitably relaxing spot, nestled against a short bookcase holding up two smaller aquariums, Y’shtola sat cross legged, absorbed in one of the books that Oda kept in her home for her. The aether contained in the ink seemed to glow against the duller, softer hues of the earth aspected aether of the pages. While it was still…..vexingly difficult to focus enough to read clearly, as she was still strengthening and perfecting her newfound aetheric sight, it wasn’t enough to stop her. This was just another challenge, something to master.

“.....ola.”

Her ears perked up at the sound of a soft murmur from across the room, her tail lazily swishing back and forth. Oda’s bed was tucked underneath a currently empty loft, giving a surprising amount of privacy. Had she somehow achieved the impossible and woken her from her dead sleep?

“......Oda?” Her tone was soft, deciding to see if she was truly awake. But when no response came, she concluded that she had been merely talking in her sleep. Bookmarking her spot, she quietly walked over to the alcove, sitting on the side of the bed. Oda had shifted, now sprawled on her back, an arm draped across her stomach, the other raised slightly above her head. 

Peaceful, relaxed.

Cute.

Y’shtola focused, trying to make out some of the finer details of her dearest as she slept. She could make out the outline of her body, the unmistakable mix of fire, wind and water aether that was Oda’s very being, yet she still had trouble making out the finer things. Sometimes she could see the shape of her face, the curve of her lips when she smiled, the scar on her cheek, but other times they were too fuzzy to make out. She could see how her bangs fell in her face, but not the exact way she wore them.

Not being able to see her as clearly as she liked didn’t change how she felt about her, of course. When fondness and familiarity had bloomed into mutually shared love, she redoubled her efforts to perfect her vision. Not just to better serve as a Scion, as an Archon. But to truly appreciate the beautiful woman she had become so enamored with.

It took a moment, but Y’shtola changed her attire, finding halftights and a hempen camise a preferable outfit to relaxing in as she sat down once more on the bed, this time close enough to lean over and softly kiss her lover’s cheek. This woman, a woman who felled Eikons, ended a millenia long war, drove back an empire and was instrumental to liberating not one but two lands from imperial rule had achieved something much more impressive.

She captured her heart.

Y’shtola wasn’t new to romantic advances, and each time she had turned down every potential suitor with varying degrees of sharp tongued responses. Some were only interested in her because she’s a Miqo’te, others for the ‘challenge’ of ‘taming’ her, and others, like Magnai, were convinced she was ‘their’ destined lover.

These men selfishly forced their desires for romance and intimacy on her without considering her wants and needs, on top of her genuine lack of interest in them.

But with Oda, this was no one sided affection.

Oda was different.

She was confident in her combat prowess, and not only could she back up that confidence, she never let her ego become so overblown and unbearable like so many other adventurers. She was kind, with no expectation of reward, unlike the young men in her youth who expected something in return for thinly veiled ‘kindness’. She was intelligent, able to absorb new information and skills astonishingly quickly and had a thirst for knowledge that Y’shtola felt drawn to from their first meeting in the Solar, and much like her martial prowess, it never went to her head.

Moreover, Oda Claudius was genuine. Never once had she felt that she was merely trying to impress others for political or financial gain. Never once had she abused the position in society she suddenly found herself wielding. She had witnessed her fall, endure unimaginable heartache, only to get back up again with renewed determination and drive.

And most importantly, above all, Oda was never pushy, never forceful with her advances. She never forced her feelings onto Y’shtola, even if she reciprocated those feelings. The relationship was allowed to bloom naturally, both women expressing their mutual desire for one another when the time was right. That was something she hated the most, feeling forced into something, having someone’s will or desire forced onto her and ultimately the reason she shut down so many people.

  
  


A soft groan could be heard, blankets shifting as Y’shtola was pulled down, Oda shuffling and shifting onto her side and taking her with her. Whether she had consciously known she was there or not didn’t seem relevant; she was now wrapped up in Oda’s arms, her forehead resting against hers. Closing her eyes, she basked in the soft warmth pressing against her, leaving soft kisses on her cheeks.

She hadn’t planned on a nap, but….

“....Just a few hours.”


	2. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oda takes her leave to pay a visit to someone dear to her

“Oda’s not in her room?”

Thancred’s question sounded surprised, as if he forgot that their comrade was an adventurer at heart, and likely took a small job to pass the time while everyone else was busy.

“No, she isn’t. Her equipment is still there too. If she went home, or on a quest, even if it was a menial one, I have my doubts she would leave her spear.” Y’shtola tapped her chin, arms crossed.

“Did she perhaps take her katana, the one that Gosetsu gave to her?” Alisaie piped up, having overheard and come over. Y’shtola shook her head.

“No,” she replied, “It’s in it’s usual spot as well.”

“What would possess her to leave, without a weapon, and without telling anyone?” Alisaie’s voice took on a worried tone, “Has anyone tried calling her on her Linkpear?”

“They haven’t been working properly since we returned from Doma, for whatever reason.” Alphinaud looked up from his spot at the round table, “Should we be worried? Has she seemed a touch more exhausted lately to anyone else?”

“....Regrettably, we haven’t had much time together these past few weeks. Master Matoya and Cid have been seeking my help with the Alexander situation,” Y’shtola replied, hands on her hips, “Perhaps she’s lonely? But it doesn’t make sense for her to leave without warning if that were the case.”

“You’re looking for Oda?”

The group turned to see Tataru coming back to the Rising Stones after taking a walk, surprised to see everyone fretting over their friend’s whereabouts. Hands on her hips, she shook her head, 

“She’s in Thanalan. More specifically, Camp Drybone.”

“Pray, what could be there that she left without telling us?” Alphinaud pondered.

“Ah...that’s right,” Y’shtola spoke up, the realization hitting her.  _ Of course, that’s why.  _ Without much else in the way of a parting word, she turned and left the Rising Stones.

\----------

For better or worse, the reputation of the Warrior of Light preceded her, and it wasn’t hard to figure out where she had gone after talking to the locals of Camp Drybone. As Y’shtola and Alisaie made their way towards the last sighting of their companion,the sun seemed to bear down on them in the midday, though the heat didn’t seem to affect either of them in any noticeable way.

“The Church?” Alisaie looked around at the headstones, covered in the shade of the trees, some closer to the cliff face and others basked in the sun.

“Yes. In all honesty, I feel a touch guilty; she had mentioned coming here to me a sennight ago, but with everything that happened, regrettably….” She forgot, and vowed to apologize properly later.

As she was about to speak, Alisae was stopped by Y’shtola, who put her arm in front of her, and she looked and immediately saw why.

Oda sat in front of a pair of graves, and from where they stood, they could make out what she was saying.

“Sorry I haven’t visited in, Gods, forever,” She laughed, as if she were speaking to living people, and not a pair of headstones, “Things have gotten, well. Crazy. I don’t even know where to begin.”

The pair looked at each other, silently electing not to interrupt her yet.

“Shai actually got with Ser Aymeric. Finally. I was about to lock them in a room and not let them out until they confessed.” Alisaie chuckled at the thought, knowing full well the woman would do just that, “Alphinaud’s sister joined us too. She’s fun, and reliable. I like to think of her as a little sister, but I don’t know how she would take that yet. But she’s a good girl.”

Alisaie’s cheeks flushed red, glaring in embarrassment at Y’shtola, who gave her a smug grin as Oda spoke; there surely was going to be a fair share of teasing later.

“Would you believe I’ve taken down Primals? Or been to Ishgard? Fought Dragons? Been named an Azure Dragoon alongside Ser Estinien Wrymblood? I don’t believe it myself either, honestly. It’s all a lot to take in sometimes, but I’m not alone! I have the Scions now. They’re like my family.” Y’shtola noticed a distinct flush of fire aether coursing through her when she started talking about them, “And…..I found someone again.”

The smug smirk on Alisaie’s face wasn’t lost on Y’shtola, revenge for moments earlier, but she ignored it, curious to hear what she was going to say, 

“Well, not found, since we’ve been friends for a good while now. Gods, over a year? Year and a half since I became a Scion?” Her aether swelled again, and she knew she was blushing hard as she spoke. She imagined it was in the same way you got nervous introducing your lover to your family for the first time, “Her name is Y’shtola. She and I became closer during my time in Ishgard, and…..she was there for me. A lot. She didn’t have to be, but she was one of the people who kept me from sinking too low. She’s smart, and witty as all hells. One time, she decimated this Au Ra with nothing more than a single sentence.” She had to pause to laugh, the memory still extremely amusing to her, “She’s also very kind, if not blunt sometimes, and has helped me a lot with studying aetherial theories and various ancient technologies.”

‘Listen to you, getting all the praise,” Alisaie was shushed immediately, but the blush on Y’shtola’s cheeks was the true prize she was after, which only increased in shade as Oda continued,

“She’s also….strikingly beautiful. The way she smiles at me, resting her chin on her palm, or when she holds my hand when we walk,our fingers entwined, thumb rubbing against mine, I just feel so….special. Wanted. I think you would have really liked her, Mom.” A wave of melancholy washed over her, but passed almost as quickly, “I’m happy. As happy as I can be given the current state of the world and my place in it, at least. I have Y’shtola, and I have the Scions, and House Fortemps. I know you’re probably watching over me, worried each time I get into a fight but. It’s okay.”

They still weren’t sure if she knew they were there, but it mattered little as Y’shtola’s arms wrapped around her from behind, draped over Oda’s shoulders and pulling her against her chest, lips gracing her cheek.

“I’m not alone anymore.”


	3. Suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowbringers spoilers ahead
> 
> Y'all wanted angst right? 
> 
> No?
> 
> Too bad.

Fingers clinging to her dress, tugging so tightly they threatened to tear the fabric, Oda buried her face into her lover’s shoulder as another wave of agony washed over her, barely muffled screams filling the room. Another crack, a sound akin to shattering glass that only she could hear as her very being continued to strain and break under the sheer pressure of the Light aether within her. Burning, crushing, overwhelming, there was no singular word to describe the sensations blasting her.   
  
“S-Shtola, please…!” Hearing her begging like this, hearing how desperate and scared she was tore at her heart, knowing there was naught she could do but hold her, try her best to comfort her as her body tensed and convulsed. Legs tensing and kicking, tail flipping wildly, fur standing on end, body shaking and trembling.

“I’m here, Dearest, I’m right here,” Y’shtola fought back tears of her own, the lump in her throat getting harder and harder to swallow, the tightness in her chest impossible to ignore, “I’ve got you.” Fingers stroked her hair, trying her best to soothe her.

Gods, her screams. Scream of pure agony, despair, desperation. These were sounds no one was even meant to make, born from pain no one should ever need to bear.

“It hurts!” A choking sob into her shoulder, clinging tighter.

“I know, Oda, I know,” Her voice cracked, kissing her cheek over and over, her own slick with tears, “I know, Beloved. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

**“Please,** **_make it stop, Shtola. Make it stop…!”_ **

Another shattering sound, another burst of agonizing pain roiling through her, and another cry of pure agony that made the vice around Y’shtola’s heart tighten. They both knew there was nothing she could do. No succor she could provide, no relief. The woman was doomed to endure this, the steep, unfair price of victory she had to bear. The ever looming reality that she would soon become a Lightwarden unless someone delivered unto them a miracle.

_ How useless she felt, being able to do nothing but hold her. For all her knowledge, all her cleverness that was useless in the face of this unprecedented phenomenon. _

She couldn’t even see her face after she had passed out, slick with tears, twisted in an expression of agony. Why did she have to suffer? This sweet woman, doomed to suffer this unfair fate.

Y’shtola didn’t know who to curse; The Exarch,  Hydaelyn , The Ascians, or all of the above. This was beyond just unfair, it was simply cruel. It didn’t seem to matter, not right now. All that mattered was the woman asleep in her arms. Figuring out how to save her in her hour of need was the only thing driving her.

“Rest, Oda,” Gingerly, Y’shtola lifted her from her shoulder, resting her on the bed. Stroking her hair and kissing her cheek, she strode out of the room with a newfound drive.


End file.
